1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an evaporation source and, more particularly, to an evaporation source in which a separable heater is used when an organic thin film is formed on a substrate in order to realize full-colors so that it is possible to correspond to crucibles of various capacities, and so that it is not necessary to perform an additional design whenever the capacity of the crucible is changed.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting display is an emissive display in which electrons and holes injected into an emission layer through a cathode and an anode are re-combined with each other to form exitons so that light of a specific wavelength is generated by energy from the formed exitons. The organic light emitting display can be driven by a low voltage, is thin and light, and has a wide view angle and high response speed.
A physical vapor deposition (PVD) method, such as a vacuum deposition method, an ion plating method, a sputtering method, and a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method by gas reaction, are commonly used for forming the thin film on the substrate of the organic light emitting display.
Among the above methods, in the vacuum deposition method by which the thin film is most commonly formed, an evaporation source is provided under the thin film, and a film forming substrate is provided on the thin film so as to form the thin film. The structure of the apparatus for depositing the thin film using the vacuum deposition method will be schematically described. A vacuum air discharging system connected to a vacuum chamber is provided. After maintaining the interior of the vacuum chamber in a vacuous state using the vacuum air discharging system, an organic material which is an organic thin film material is evaporated from the evaporation source provided under the vacuum chamber so as to include at least one organic thin film material.
In the evaporation source having the above-described structure, since the heating unit is integrally provided in accordance with the capacity of the crucible, it is necessary to additionally manufacture the heating unit in accordance with the capacity of the crucible so that the cost is increased.